1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and to a method for associating photos with telephone numbers in a mobile terminal by using a reference field, which facilitates convenient searching of photos and contact information stored in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Currently, many mobile terminals on the market are provided with, in addition to basic communication functions, advanced features which allow the mobile terminals to operate as portable entertainment systems. For example, many mobile terminals are now capable of storing and displaying photos, playing video and music, providing Internet browsing features, and functioning as a mobile game terminal.
Recently, many mobile terminals have been provided with high quality cameras capable of taking photos made up of more than a million pixels and high capacity internal memory which can be upgraded by interfacing the mobile terminals with external memory. Accordingly, it is unnecessary for a user of this type of mobile terminal to purchase an additional camera.
However, in the prior art mobile terminals having such a camera feature it is difficult to search for photos stored in memory. Typically, to search for a specific photo stored in a terminal, a user has to search, by title, a stored list of photos and/or folders. If the user cannot remember the title of the specific photo he is seeking, he must select and view each of the photos, one by one, until he finds the photo he is looking for. This is a major inconvenience to the user.
Further, a user may encounter a situation where he wants to telephone a person whose photo he is currently viewing. To do this, he must exit the photo viewing application he is using, and then enter the telephone number of the person he wishes to call. If he cannot remember the telephone number, he must first open a phone book application to find the person's number. This is another inconvenience of the prior art mobile terminals.